Waiting
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: There are things in life that you just have to wait them out... [paused][part 1 of 3 up]


Sigh…

Well that was refreshing.

To an extent, and only at the beginning, at least.

With a heavy, irritated exhale, panting, breathless, sweaty, and with heavy rain, pouring pins and needles over my head and shoulders, I stopped my angry march on the dirty, muddy floor, flexed my fingers for the umpteenth time, ignoring the pain on my fingertips, and then I pressed the button, biting back a yelp of hurt, my bruised thumb is starting to hurt again, right below the nail, but held in a snarl as the garage door slid up, opening a path for me to walk through.

But as annoyed, ticked off, irritated and frustrated as I am, I couldn't help but take notice that the garage door was as silent as a mouse! It barely made any of it's usual screeching, creaking, ear popping, teeth gritting noises! I stood there in perplexed, half confused, halve relieved. For the past three weeks, I constantly tried to remind myself to see what the problem was, find some time in my tight schedule, and then treat it as soon as possible, but I guess I won't need to, because it looks someone else had already done the deed for me, how odd.

With a slight furrow, I slipped under the now, half open garage door and pressed another button, closing it.

Now I carefully peeled off the battered, wet, reeking old coat and hat, but careful not to move too much, my body already ached all over, all from the crazy chase with those damn doges! Why can't a turtle scavenge some simple repair parts in peace, without being chased like a mad lunatic, across an area laid with sharp and dangerous objects!

You see, about six hours ago, I was at the junkyard, down at the train station near Brooklyn, it's an old area I like to scavenger, whenever I need new or not-so-used spare parts, for my currently progressing projects or our vehicles, but the reason I always go to that yard, is mainly because of the old guard, Mr. Smith, he was a gentle old man, he wouldn't hurt a fly, and his dog Chuck was a little golden retriever with a heart of gold, they were actually very close friends of mine, Mr. Smith invites me in for tea sometimes.

Kind of saves some good items for me from getting recycled, too.

On today's trip, I found out I may not be so lucky in finding what I want anymore, for it turned out the Mr. Smith was very ill, because of his age and the cold weather these days, he was relieved from his duties, and I heard he and Chuck were sent away to the countryside, all the way to his granddaughters house, so he could recover from his illness.

But right now this mean looking, thug-like new guard took his post, along with three creepy, mean looking Doberman! I mean, Raph can really look mean and scary sometimes, but my two other brothers and I know that it's not really like him, and he just looks mean, but those three doges look meaner! The three doges looked oh-so very mean! But I was determent to get the spare parts needed, because if I don't, Mikey is so going to start getting on my nerves, I owe him a new walkman, because Raph broke it on their last chase.

I guess that's what he gets for putting a bucket of earthworms in Raph's hammock, while he was still in it no less! Even if Raph's scream was worth a few chuckles, his terror honesty was not! I don't think I've seen Raph that shaken before, calm and peacefully sleeping one minute, then scream and crying in panic in the other, if he hadn't regained himself right then and there, I would have sworn he would have fainted!

Well, Sensei was not happy with Mikey's prank, and nether was Raph, who can blame them.

Although we spent a whole week, carefully avoiding Raph's tense aura, foul mood and uneasy silence, I realized he was in some sort of withdraw mode and was giving us all the silent treatment, it was evident he was more shaken with the prank than Mikey aim for. The first three days, Mikey wouldn't stop ribbing Raph about it, taunting him, laughing how a big tough turtle is afraid of bugs, but Raph won't fight back, he'd just ignore Mike and leave the lair, or lock himself in his room, so during the fourth and fifth day, Mikey's bantering lessened, and during the sixth and seventh day, he just stopped.

I guess Mikey is feeling guilty now, huh.

I mean, Raph doesn't usually ignore him this long.

Stepping into the elevator, I descended down and stepped out of the elevator, hat and coat tossed into a nearby basket, we set it there to discarded any dirtied clothes, ready to be washed when whoever's turn it is, will do the dirty deed. In other word, it's Mikey, because he'd caused too much damage to the lair, and Sensei is still upset up him, for turning Raph into such a nervous wreck, it's sad to see your hotheaded brother crushed like this.

So with my arms outstretched, ignoring the hurting itch at my ankles and shin, where dealt minor scraps in the chase with the three doges, I need to get those cuts treated before they really start hurting, or worse yet, if they got inflamed. Once inside, I took note the lair was quiet, a little too quite, so I sighed in slight gratitude, at least no one, namely Leo, will hunt me down and interrogate me, why I've been out until this late hour.

Clearly, everyone is probably off somewhere on their free time at this time of day, huh.

"Welcome home." a gentle voice greeted me, and I blinked.

Looking around, seeing I entered the lair through the garage door, I was surprised to see Raph sitting at the monitor area.

"Ah, hey Raph." I greeted back, feeling awkward for some reason.

Raph softly smiled back, and then went back to his reading.

As I walked towards him, I realized he was comfortable in Sensei's chair, reading a magazine of some sort.

Or so I thought.

I took a double take, Raph was obviously busy reading, though holding what looked like a sports magazine, inside the folds was another book, and that's what he was really reading. He was probably using the magazine as cover; he probably didn't want anyone to know what he was reading. I didn't really care, I was just curious Raph was reading quietly, instead of being out there bashing thugs, or bickering with Leo, or chasing Mikey.

He picked up a feather from the top of the coffee table; he set it in the book-magazine like a bookmark, and then looked at me.

I just looked at him, watching him as he stood up.

"What happened to you, Don? You're a mess." He commented, now looking at my scrapped legs.

I let out a breath; somehow, I didn't feel annoyed at his question, "Bad things happened in my hunt." I shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you came back empty handed." He commented, thoughtfully, none sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, my shins itch.

"Care to talk about it?" he asked, now following me.

Now heading towards the kitchen for the medical kit, I sighed, "New watchmen, three Doberman, and plain dumb luck."

"Ouch." He said quietly, now putting a hand on my shoulder, "Need help?"

For a very long moment, I was fighting the urge to grin.

Raph? Being thoughtful? Okay, maybe when he fell on his head, it did more than shake his nerves.

I smiled, "No, I can manage." I shook my head.

He didn't take back his hand, he just squeezed a little more.

I tried not to furrow, for I felt his thumb twitch, he mustered a small, fake smile _then_ drew back.

"Uh, sure." He began, paused then spoke again, "I'll just- go back to my reading." He murmured, now exiting the kitchen, he headed back to the monitor area.

I pressed my lips in a straight line, is it just me, or does Raph always act a little awkward around me?

I shook my head and reached out for the medical kit, I sat myself on the chair, set the kit on the table, then flicked it open, now rummaging through the inside of the box, taking out what I need, cotton, antiseptics and a few rolls of bandages, I began treating the bruised, itching shins of mine. During the treatment, I just couldn't help but drift back to Raph, why was he acting like this?

Oddly, as best as I could, I treated the cuts and bruises, but that did not stop the tensing jolts on pain in my fingertips and arms. Yeah, I've already bruised my fingertips while in the chase, but I never hurt my arms, so why do my muscles feel so tight and tense? Why do I feel like there is a rock in my gut, and where on earth are Leo and Mikey? Or better yet, where's Sensei?

'_I guess only Raph can tell me, huh…_'

Once done with the medical kit, I put everything back where it belongs, and then took a good look at the kitchen.

Mikey had already finished preparing dinner, but it hadn't been served yet, they were probably waiting for me.

The sink was empty of dishes, a bit unusual, and the kitchen was fairly clean, the kitchen table didn't have any leftovers scattered, either after a meal or snack, usually Mikey leaves trails of where he was sitting, and what he was eating at the time. With a small smile, I guessed we might be low on a few things, so Mikey and Leo could have probably gone shopping, or something.

Feeling a bit better, not so ticked off at everything anymore, though I still slightly smell, the yard isn't exactly the cleanest place to be. I furrowed, I guess I should've had a bath first, _then_ treated the wounds; that way, I'd clean them with soap before having them bandaged. '_Oh well, I'll do it next time, then._' With that thought in mind, I poured myself a glass of water, drank the whole thing in on go, and then headed back to the living room.

Raph was now sitting curled up in Sensei's armchair, a position I'm used to see Mikey take, whenever he's upset or feeling insecure, and it stuck me as odd seeing Rap like that. I wondered for a moment, if my rejection to his help did something, I mean, he **had** been acting odd lately, more friendly, if not a little more sensitive and easily hurt; I mean, he wont even fight back with Leo as volcanic as he used to; that is, if he fought back at all!

All of that, plus that he had been awful mute, but over all, not as angry as he used to be.

Once uncurling, Raph smiled a bit, "Hey." He greeted.

I smiled, silently nodded and then lay back on the couch, my feet were killing me.

He didn't say anything else; he sat Indian style in Sensei's armchair and went back to his reading.

I rest my head on the small cushions, and try to relax.

Somehow, I opened my eyes a bit, and worriedly glanced at Raph, he was still reading his book, now his fingers played about the dog-ear of the page, he didn't pay me any mind, he was really absorbed into his reading, and I just smiled, wondering if I look this peaceful and distracted while reading. Plus seeing he weren't wearing his mask, his mask was lacing his neck like a scarf, something April commented on once, saying he actually looks cute that way, and I have to admit, his gentle eyes look different this way.

As I stare, I keep wondering if this humble, friendly looking turtle is indeed my hotheaded, irrational short tempered brother.

I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel, seeing Raph like this, but I do know if it's permanent, then it's going to need some getting used to.

Though I don't smell so bad, I just want to rest my feet a little, but I can't stand the idea of sitting here and spreading a stink all over the area! Even if Raph isn't saying anything, either it be he can smell my reek, or chose to ignore it, and to be honest, Raph's the family's bloodhound! He can track you down no matter where you are! A true ninja gift, Sensei called it; so for the sake of his sensitive sense of smell, I'll just go take a bath anyway.

With an irritated breath, I got up, and tiredly ventured to my room, grabbed a bathrobe and hit the showers; I can take care of the injuries later.

I'm a turtle, and I like water, but once remembering that I still had not fixed the heater, I hesitated, because none of us four, my brothers and I, like taking a cold shower, not unless we really need one. I mean, even I hate it when the shower suddenly gets cold, it almost threatens to give us a heart attack, if only we weren't so easily affected by the temperature, hot and cold water would really matter to us all that much.

With a sigh, I decided to shower, cold or hot shouldn't matter.

….

I smiled, relaxing in the hot water.

Leaning a bit back, my quick shower turned into a soaking hot tub.

With a small smile, I eyed the bathroom's closed door, allowing the hot water to mist the bathroom mirror, create beads on my scaly green skin, and the scent of fruity soap lingered in the air, it felt wonderful, calm and peaceful, relaxing in a tub of hot water, doing absolutely nothing. I'm guessing someone fixed the heater, huh. It had been a good hour in the bath now, and the water heater never broke down once! For once in my life, I feel indulged, now enjoying something to the fullest, and not have had to go through some sort of toil to get it!

Yes, I feel a bit spoiled, and I guess now I know how it feels to be Mikey.

Odd, it seemed that my once-thought bad day, was not going so down the hill anymore, it's getting better.

Mentally forcing myself out of the inviting hot waters, I had to tear myself out and dry up, it just felt too good! Now nice and snug in my bathrobe, I tugged at a towel and dried my face and neck, sparing an indifferent glance at the discarded pads and mask, in a small basket at the sink, I knew I'll have to wash them soon, but maybe later, because right now, I'm plain tired and hungry.

Once out of the bathroom, I was greeted by a semi-warm breeze, it blew faintly between my ankles, and I just ignored it.

Tucked tight, nice, warm and dry in my bathrobe, I headed towards the kitchen for a meal, debating if I should just hunt for something light, like leftovers, or check at wherever Mikey cooked today, I'm just so hungry, I don't care, so once I'm done eating, maybe then I'll read a good book, and then hit the sack, for I'm sure the others had probably feasted down without me, and then went to bed by now, anyway.

Of course, I was surprised to see Raph at the microwave, idly just standing there and staring at it.

"Raph?" I called, curious and a bit confused.

Tired brown eyes turned to me, and he smiled weakly, but said nothing.

I walked towards him, paused, and then realized the sink had dishes, '_Yup, I missed dinner, huh._'

Raph didn't say anything to me, he was leaning slight weight to the kitchen table, arms crossed over his chest, not in his usual angry, grumpy manner, but in a more relaxed, distracted and uncaring way, and he was still holding the sports magazine in one hand, though. I don't know why, but I felt like I ought to worry, Raph was being awful mute the last few days, so _un_like him.

"Raph, is something wrong?" I asked, seating myself on a chair, now just a little anxious.

He turned to me with a puzzled furrow, "No, why?" he said softly.

I allowed a small smile to curl my lips, "Well, I'm not too sure, but you've been awful quite lately."

He pressed his lips in a straight line, now eyeing the stove again, "Well, I've just been thinking, that's all."

I arched a brow ridge, "Thinking of what?"

Interrupting us, the microwave let a small 'ding!' and then Raph stood upright, put the magazine on the table, put on a pair of mittens, then pulled a plate of hot lasagna, now with a cutting knife, he carefully cut it in half, seeing it weren't all that big, before letting it cool for a sec, he went to fetch glasses for coke, and then forks and plates for the lasagna, and only then did I notice he was serving me a share.

With no words said, we sat down, and Raph poured coke into the glasses, he took a sip before he quietly started idly poking at his share, probably just letting it cool a little, no need to scald his tongue with the hot pasta. All the while, after the hot lasagna cooled down to a consumable state, Raph and I ate our shares quietly, it honestly made me feel very awaked being with Raph at all, I mean, we share no similarities, aside mechanics, I guess.

I'm good in the brainy-technical side and he's good in the heavy-labor side.

I did notice he was eyeing the magazine, which was now at my elbow rather worriedly, he'd steal a glance at it every now and then, and I even grew curious if he'd either just get up, grab it then sit back down, or ask me to pass it towards him. I even wondered if he feared I'd skim through, and then realize there is a book of some sort inside, not that I'm interested in sports, but he's just like that I guess.

With a strange notion, I decided to skim through, just for the heck of it.

Putting down the fork, I picked up the book, and I could already tell Raph was tensing, but he dare not make a move, so I picked the magazine up and flicked a few pages open, taking note that the book inside was gradually a little heavier than I first had in mind. Skipping a few pages, I reached the book cover, and lazily read the title, but little was I prepared for what I read.

Jerking my head, I eyed my troubled-looking brother, "Raph, what is this?" I asked sternly.

He seemed to shrink back a bit, "A book…" he replied guiltily, weakly.

I furrowed, "I know it's a book." I bit back a hiss, "You were in my privet library, weren't you." I stated.

He didn't answer; he just cupped his glass with both hands, staring at the cool fizzy drink.

Somehow, my anger sunk into my stomach.

'_This isn't right._' I told myself, over and over, '_This is just so not right!_' I sighed and shook my head.

I let the book rest in the magazine, as I faced the cover, now my hands on my forehead, I tried to calm myself.

I know Raph! He doesn't usually rummage through my privet collection without a good reason, and he's not even the type keen into reading, but to pick out a book about none other than _Paranoia_ worried me a great deal! I mean, yeah he's not exactly an insecure mental case, but was this the thing he was so absorbed into reading? Why? Was he feeling paranoid? Paranoid of what?

"Does this happen to have anything to do with Mikey's bucket-of-you-know-what prank?" I asked, halfheartedly fearing his answer.

I saw him shudder and his eyes looked away, though he barely moved his head, and I knew I hit him right on the spot.

"Raph…" I sighed, now worried about my ill-looking brother.

"I can't help it Donny, okay." He whined, voice low and tired, "It- I- they just freak me out so badly!" he stammered, now his breath quickened, if only a little, "I- I- I still _feel_ them there, on my skin, twitching, squirming, crawling all over me! Crawling _into_ me!" he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging, desperately trying to calm himself, "It- It's like- I'm _living_ a nightmare," he let out a manic little chuckle, despite himself, "th- though I'm currently insomniac right now, I- I- I know I'm- wide awake! I am! But I- I still _feel_ them, Don! I **_feel_** them!" he eyed me, wide eyed and scared senseless.

"Raph," I began, reaching out a hand across the table, a gesture for comfort, but the words of comfort never made it out of my throat.

"I- I admit it though," he stuttered, "th- they scare the daylight out of me, I dunno why, the- they just do." He murmured.

I let my arm lay where it is, my hand open, offering him to put his own in mine, I usually do this with Mikey, and baby bro usually accepts it the second I reach out my hand, but Raph didn't, he didn't look too eager to be comforted. For a very long moment, I wondered if I should just back off, and draw back my hand, seeing Raph does not want the comforting gesture, but half believed if I waited just a little longer, he might accept.

I hid a smile, Raph was hesitantly eyeing my hand now, and timidly, he un-hugged himself, and slowly, ever so coyly, allowed one hand to slide over my palm, so in reply, I squeezed his hand just a bit, offering security. It felt nice, holding hands like that, his hand felt pretty cold compared to mine, probably because he was cupping his cold glass for so long. I reached out my other hand and rubbed the back of his hand, and smiled at his embarrassed furrow, he slowly tried to pull his hand from mine, but I held on tighter.

"Raph, you can talk to me, cant you?" I encouraged, "If anything else bothers you, just tell me."

He turned away, now he tried to pull his hand a little harder.

I held on tighter, frowning just a bit, "Raph, please." I begged.

He closed his eyes, and I could tell he bit back an angry snarl, with his head down, he was frowning, gritted teeth flashing white, he forcefully yanked his hand from my grip, almost yanking me with the sudden force, and now fisting his freed hand, he pressed his fists to his knees, glaring at the tabletop, I watched him take a few calming breathes, clearly he doesn't want to hurt me, but he's just- insecure.

Somehow, I felt abandoned, and it hurt.

I wondered if should have held on to his hand harder.

Why was Raph doing this? Can't he trust me?

Meal forgotten, for a long while, I just sat there and watched him breathe. His breath was a little slow and heavy now, not like if he was breathless or tired, just as if he was trying to calm himself down, but still his breathing was slow and even. Somehow, I'm used on seeing Leo this way, usually when he's meditating next to Sensei, or when we're all trying to calm ourselves when Mikey drives us over the edge.

"Uh, before I forget." Raph spoke as he got up, no longer substring, not a hint of his upset mood leaked out.

I watched silently from my seat, not yet daring to stand up after him.

"Leo is out somewhere with April, and Sensei is went out with Mikey to the old lair."

I blinked, perplexed, "The old lair? Why?"

He shrugged, now picking up our discarded meals, he covered them in ceiling foil and put them in the fridge.

Getting up, I tugged at my bathrobe, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach, "Raph,"

Glasses and forks in the sink, Raph ignored my voice, "Goodnight, Donny." He murmured quietly, now exiting the kitchen.

Silently standing alone in the kitchen, I fisted my hands into tight balls, half upset, half understanding.

Raph isn't the sentimental type, and even if he had a serious problem, he'd rather face it alone than share it with others, he won't even share his problems with Sensei, and that had been ever since we were kids, he had always been like that. I really wish he would talk more often, he could curse all he wants, heck! I miss his voice when it echoes through the lair, it just feels so quiet here.

Quiet in a very eerie way, I highly dislike it.

With a yawn escaping my mouth, I sighed, guess I'm more tired that I originally thought.

Tired and feeling physically and mentally worn out, I left the kitchen and headed towards my bedroom, sports magazine forgotten on the kitchen table, I just picked up my book, no need to leave it behind, so I took off my bathrobe and hung it on the rack, I'll wash it later. Although I don't know how much Raph had read, or how far he had gotten, I had the feeling he might want to read it still, so once up to the second floor, I ventured to his room, I knocked on the door.

I got no answer, so I allowed myself in.

The room was pitch dark! So dark, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my own face!

"Raph?" I called gently, allowing myself into the room.

"Hm?" came a sleepy, soft reply.

I smiled, now I followed the sound and the light shed into the room, it illuminated the dark room enough for me to see my surroundings, and I made way towards the hammock. I could easily make out Raph's curled form, pillows under his head and upper body, blanket half covering him, half dangling down to the floor, he had his shell to me, and his head turned just a little, trying to face me.

"Hey," I greeted quietly, I flashed the book and smiled a little, "I was just wondering, are you done with the book, or should I just put it back?"

His brown eyes were hazed, clearly he was half sleeping right now, "Ah, I'm done with it." He murmured, now closing his eyes.

I nodded, "I see, okay." I paused, smiled a bit wider and spoke again, "Are you tired, Raph?"

"Un hn." He hummed, faintly nodding.

I yawned, for I was feeling pretty tired myself, "Yeah, I guess I'm tired, too." I chuckled a little.

"Need something, Donny?" he asked softly, voice almost a slur in his sleep.

For a moment, I had nothing to say, so I shook my head, "Nah, I'm good. Goodnight, Raph."

He opened his eyes a little and looked at me, "Wanna bunk in with me tonight?" he offered.

I arched a brow, a bit confused.

He rolled over and sat up, soon stepping out of his hammock, "I have an extra hammock, I can set it up for you if you want."

I arched my brows, "Ah, no, I'm not exactly feeling safe, suspended up in air while sleeping, unlike you, I don't find that idea very comfortable, or safe."

Tired, sleepy brown eyes narrowed, half closed, "Oh…" he said, almost disappointed, "Why, you tried one before?"

I stammered, "Um, no."

He smiled weakly, "Why not try it then, I can put a mattress under your hammock, so even if you fall, you won't get hurt." He reasoned.

For a very intriguing moment, I took note that- perhaps Raph wanted some company, but was too proud to ask? I smiled, if that was the case, then maybe he didn't change so much after all. So with a shrug and an indifferent '_Why not?_' I accepted his offer, and he looked a little eager, now carefully fishing out another hammock from a drawer, he set out the ropes to his poles and hung it up. He then opened his closet, took out two futons and unrolled them under my hammock, then pulled out a pillow and a blanket.

It was a bit scary, climbing into the rocking thin sheet, I was half scared to death.

I was wondering if it would either rip when I sit on it, seeing the sheet was so thin and me being so heavy, or the ropes might snap under my weight once I've settled in, but Raph smiled just a tad bit humored, and assured me it was safe. I didn't feel very safe at start, but once it stopped rocking, I laid back and tried to relax, and soon, realized I was just too tired to care.

Raph told me that whenever Mikey sleeps in the extra hammock, he wakes up the next morning on the futons, no matter how hard he tries to pin himself to the hammock, he always ends up falling on the fluffy mattress, sound asleep, I weren't surprised, since Mikey is such a heavy sleeper; while Leo swore to never come near the fouls thing, basically because it's too high to his liking.

With a smile Raph and I settled in for the night, chatting only for a little, and quickly we both drifted into sleep.

….

With a deep inhale, yawn, stretch and smile, I let my arms dangle the sides of the hammock where I lay on my plastron.

'_Wow, no wonder Raph likes it so much, I feel like I'm floating._' I smiled to myself.

Stealing a glance towards my still sleeping brother, though the room seemed a bit less darker, probably because it was early in the morning, Raph was sleeping in his hammock still, snorting softly, snuggled in his blanket and pillows. He was sleeping on his side, almost as if he had not moved from that position all night, with his arms somewhat crossed over his chest, one hand pillowed under his head, ankles crossing, knees together, he was relaxed.

I was on my shell most of the night, or my back, whichever you like, and I never really liked sleeping on my shell, because we turtles feel endangered when on our backs, but somehow, lazing on my back in a hammock felt different, it felt- secure. I fluttered my eyes a little and then lazily scratched my beak, I really ought to get up, shower, and then take care of the slight itch on my shins.

After taking care of business, I nurse my shins, seemed the hot tub did wonders, all thanks to Sensei's herbal, home-made medical soap, it looks like I don't even need to bandage them, but they'll just itch for a while. I went to my room, carrying the book with me, since I still had it with me when I bunked in Raph's room, put on my extra clean set of pads and mask, and then before making a beeline to the kitchen, I went to Raph's bedroom to see if he was still asleep, and it turned out he still was, so I used the blanket he spared me to tuck him in, his room felt a bit drafty at the moment.

Once at the kitchen, I saw my other two brothers, Sensei and April, they were chattering happily, as April and Mike prepared breakfast, and I did notice a few empty plastic bags on the floor, so I guessed April must've come around with extra groceries, like usual. Greeting them, I settled down for breakfast. I didn't ask them about their last night, and they never asked me about mine.

Yet somehow, I felt that Sensei knew something, still he didn't say anything.

Less than half an hour later, Raph arrived, and the kitchen then bustled a little louder then before, almost as if they were trying to ignore his depressed presence, he didn't comment or anything, but I did notice he had his mask one this time, and he was frowning just a bit, not annoyed, just deep in thought, probably trying to gain back his old, grouchy demeanor.

While April and Leo chattered about their shopping trip, Mikey kept lecturing them about the best way to certain buy products and such.

Raph and I were sitting next to each other, and Raph had his elbows to the table, staring idly at the tabletop, hand on his forehead, he looked pretty distracted, thinking away somewhere. Without anyone noticing, I reached out and put a hand on his knee, and almost as if he saw it coming, he didn't flinch or face me, I just saw him smile in silent gratitude and give a faint nod, so I smiled back, patted his knee and then drew back my hand.

I guess everything will work out just fine, I don't need to worry. I'm sure Raph will come around to his normal self again, and then we won't have to worry about anything else. For now, I think I just have to be myself, and support Raph, true he doesn't like a helping hand, even when needed, but I do know he's not being himself, and could use a little push to get him back together.

Yeah, as brothers, we'll just have to wait till it passes by, and then forget all about it.

Looking at Raph, I smiled, I know everything will be just fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just something I thought of while writing 'Fly' so yeah…

Part one of three, chapter two and three will be up soon during the next few days...


End file.
